Twins
by Vamp-girl1010
Summary: Desdemona and Alex are twins that harbor dark secrets that they'd die to protect. They even avoid their own kind to keep them. It all comes crashing down when they run into the Cullens.


The sun shone down on the clearing, and the icicles in the trees glittered brightly. I stared at my twin brother as my breath came out in quick huffs. He was barely breathing. He was more athletic than me. He was also more of a vampire than me. His eyes widened when he looked at me.

_Are you okay?_ He asked me silently. Since we were little we'd always be able to communicate without speaking. I think it had to do with the fact that we were twins and the fact that we were vampires.

_Alex, do I really look that bad? Stupid human blood, why couldn't we be whole vampires? Why do we have to be half-breeds?_ Did I mention the fact that we were half-breeds?

_Oh, Dessy, don't be like that. We wouldn't be alive if we weren't part human. But, I could try to change you right now.___He bared his gleaming white teeth. I felt scared for a moment. I'd seen those teeth kill before. Trust me; it wasn't something you wanted to see.

_That's fine, I'm good._ I shook my head rapidly. He smiled and ruffled my hair. It was easy for him, since he was 6'2 and I was 5'4. I stood on my tippy-toes trying to reach his hair, which was exactly as white blonde as mine. He stared down at me with intense brilliant green eyes. I had one eye that color but the other one was red violet. We would be able to live happily among humans if not for that eye.

Alex looked up suddenly, and took in a deep breath in from his nose. _Do you smell that? _I didn't smell anything. What was with him? He was acting all crazy. His eyes darted around the clearing.

"Desdemona, get behind me." I jumped. It was unlike him to talk out loud. What was even crazier was the fact that he'd used my full name. "Desdemona behind me,_ now_!"

I jumped behind him. I was completely hidden from who ever had entered the clearing. I couldn't hear footsteps but I could smell them. It was the smell of vampires. The smell caused me to freeze. I hadn't smelt vampires since…

No, I wouldn't think about it. I had to focus on the task at hand. Nobody spoke and I couldn't see them. I wouldn't dare to sneak a glance around Alex. The silence continued.

Suddenly Alex reached behind himself and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me up and his other hand grabbed above my knees. He whirled around with me in his arms. What was going on?

_Alex, what's wrong?_ He didn't answer me. I huffed out in frustration. He _never_ acted like this. But I didn't pursue the answers to my questions.

Alex made an angry growling sound when I heard pursuit behind us. Good thing Alex could run as fast as vampires. We wouldn't be caught. Or so I thought.

Alex stopped when a white something stopped in front of us. The vampire seemed to have stopped aging around seventeen and he had messy looking bronze hair. His eyes were unusual, they were a topaz. Normally vampire eyes were a shade of red.

"Wait, were not going to hurt you." He pleaded when Alex turned to run. I could tell Alex didn't want to. We were surrounded so he couldn't move.

_Alex, do you want me to…_ I started but he didn't give me time to finish.

_No, don't. I'll get us out of here._ The bronze haired vampire's eyes widened when Alex 'said' this. Did he know what we were saying?

"What do you want with us?" Alex asked. He sounded menacing and I felt like cringing right out of his arms.

"We only want to talk." A blonde vampire stepped forward. He didn't seem mean, I felt like we could trust him.

"I don't." Obviously Alex didn't feel the same. There was silence that was only filled with our heartbeats and breathing. Mine was slightly more erratic than Alex's. He seemed to be at a dead calm.

"In fact, I think we're going to leave. If you don't move I'll kill all of you." What was with him?

_Alex._ He didn't seem to notice I was in his arms anymore. He was crouched forward with his teeth bared. He was making me angry and I could feel the fury settle somewhere near my heart. Alex seemed to really be going to attack. He set me down and leaned even farther into a crouch. _Alex. Alex! Pay attention to me! _Alex_!_

"_ALEX_!" Something surged through me when I screeched. Alex hissed clutching his forehead. Oh no! He removed his hand and I saw blood on his palm. I'd hurt him, I'd actually hurt my twin brother.

"Alex, are you alright?" I rushed over to him. He had a long red smear on his forehead but it seemed to have stopped bleeding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was you, right?" He asked wiping the rest of the blood off his forehead and I nodded. He looked around at the vampires surrounding us. They had all seen what had just taken place. They all know what my power is now. They all knew I could cut and maim people just by looking at them.


End file.
